


in wildest dreams

by brokentombstone



Series: Jonsa New Years Drabbles 2021 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentombstone/pseuds/brokentombstone
Summary: Sansa is stranded in the Eyrie, yet she yearns for Winterfell.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa New Years Drabbles 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099139
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	in wildest dreams

**Author's Note:**

> day 1: dreams

She’s walking. Snow crunches beneath her feet. It falls freely on her cheeks. Somehow she knows it’s Winterfell’s courtyard and the weather has given them a reprieve, no longer frigid but warm enough for an early afternoon stroll. 

It’s dazzling. The snow nearly blinds her. She’s not used to it. 

All around her people go about their business, bustling from one place to the next. However, she does notice that nearly everyone turns and regards her, gives a bow or nod of the head. A warm smile. 

That’s when the confusion first sets in, the unreality of it all. But she keeps moving, her feet bringing her to whatever destination she seeks. She steps inside and suddenly someone is tugging at her skirts. 

“Mama! I’ve been looking for you! Robb threw a snowball at me and I’m all wet,” the girl whines. 

Sansa looks down at the girl and something washes over her. A foreign feeling of gratitude but also heartbreak. The girl has Sansa’s father’s colouring, dark hair but stormy eyes. And somehow the name comes to her, unbidden.  _ Lyanna.  _

But why would she have a daughter named after her Aunt? She’d never been overly fond of the name. Yet she knows. 

“Well you should’ve thrown a snowball back silly!” Sansa’s words come without thought as she bends to scoop the girl up into her arms. 

She can’t be more than five and as she nuzzles into Sansa’s embrace. Sansa feels her heart swell. She’s overcome with emotion for the child.

Just then someone lays a hand on her lower back.

“Father!” the girl in Sansa’s arm squirms and reaches behind her to where the man’s hand spreads and rubs a soothing circle.

Now Sansa’s heart races, scared to turn around. Terrified that it will be the final straw to shatter the illusion. 

“I’ve been looking for you two, I’ve found my two favourite girls,” Sansa can hear the smile in the man’s voice and she revels in it for a few seconds before mustering the courage to fully face him.

When she does though the images slip away, swirling into an array of colours washing into each other. All she catches is dark hair and kind eyes before it’s taken from her. 

Sansa bolts upright in bed, panting and instantly jolted awake. 

_ What a strange dream,  _ she thinks. 

She lights the candle on her bedside table and looks out her window. The same view from the Eyrie she’s been staring at for months, but cloaked in darkness. Even as Alayne she can’t shake Sansa once she closes her eyes and succumbs to sleep. 

Oh, it would be so sweet to be in Winterfell once again. To find someone who cares for her and she can care for in return. She muses over this as she lays back down and falls into a restless sleep. 


End file.
